


Профессор Поттер и Волшебный Зверинец

by Trixxt33r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bicorns, Care of Magical Creatures, Fire Crabs, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Pixies, Post-Hogwarts, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Puffskeins (Harry Potter), Unicorns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixxt33r/pseuds/Trixxt33r
Summary: Гарри Поттер нагрянул в Хогвартс с полчищем волшебных существ. Профессору Малфою совсем не до смеха.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	Профессор Поттер и Волшебный Зверинец

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Professor Potter and his Magical Menagerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059051) by [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame). 



> РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ НА ПЕРЕВОД ПОЛУЧЕНО.

_Я не буду отравлять его чай. Я **не** буду отравлять его чай. Даже если у меня есть неограниченный доступ к смертельным и практически неотслеживаемым зельям, я **не** буду отравлять его чай._  
Драко повторял эту мантру снова и снова, пока несся по коридорам Хогвартса. Его черный плащ драматично развевался за спиной. Это было новое дополнение к его гардеробу, которое, как он полагал, придавало ему вид опасный и угрожающий. Теперь, официально став новым мастером зелий в Хогвартсе, Драко мог понять упорство Снейпа в этой особой прихоти.  
Да, он выглядел так, словно только что вернулся с анонимной встречи вампиров, но это держало студентов в узде. Каждый раз, когда он вышагивал по классу в своем грозном черном плаще, за ним следовала какофония приглушенного шепота. О да, эти жалкие маленькие зверьки очень боялись его — возможно, так же сильно, как и Снейпа.  
Эта мысль очень грела душу.  
В целом, Драко мог бы считать свою жизнь почти приятной, если бы не одно вопиющее… раздражение.  
Драко стиснул зубы и оставил замок позади, грозно шагая по территории со вновь обретенной целью. По пути ему встретилось несколько студентов, слоняющихся после занятий. Одни тут же отскакивали с его дороги, другие с любопытством наблюдали за ним. Драко проигнорировал их всех и направился к своей цели — обшарпанной хижине на краю школьного двора.  
А еще — к вопиющему раздражению.  
— Малфой, — поприветствовал его Поттер, улыбнувшись и помахав рукой. Он стоял на коленях на земле, рядом лежал совок и стояло ржавое ведро. — То есть, профессор Малфой, конечно же.  
Драко снисходительно фыркнул.  
— Ты не студент, Поттер, — протянул он. — «Малфой» — вполне приемлемо.  
— О, ладно.  
Поттер встал. На джинсовых брюках остались пятна от травы — вероятно, это что-то из странного магловского стиля, — а руки и лицо были перепачканы грязью. На глазах у Драко он провел грязной рукой по волосам. Драко постарался не съежиться и сосредоточился на болтовне Поттера.  
— …все еще не уверен в здешних правилах, — закончил Поттер. — Видишь ли, я работаю только вторую неделю.  
У Драко аж глаз дернулся.  
— Я в курсе, — выдавил он.  
Он все еще не понимал, каким образом из всех людей именно Рубеус Хагрид имел квалификацию «эксперт по уходу за экзотическими магическими существами», но тут уж ничего не попишешь. Приют для гиппогрифов в Новой Зеландии пригласил его на сезон, и обрадованный Хагрид согласился, не раздумывая. В этот момент Драко услужливо напомнил всем, что, поскольку этот болван был учителем, он не мог просто взять и уехать, ничего не сказав. МакГонагалл впоследствии попросила Хагрида найти себе подходящую замену до того, как уйти.  
Если он хорошенько обдумает последовательность событий, то предположит, что внезапное появление Поттера в Хогвартсе может быть его собственной виной.  
Поэтому он и не обдумывает это.  
И, как он часто напоминал себе в последнее время, это было временно. Хагрид скоро вернется, и Поттер уйдет — как и пятна от травы и все такое. И тогда, возможно, Драко сможет вернуться к своей мирной, беззаботной жизни.  
— Итак, чем я могу тебе помочь?  
Драко дернулся, внезапно осознав, что витал в облаках, пока Поттер дожидался его.  
— Точно, — коротко ответил он, скрестив руки на груди. Он помнил, что пришел сюда по особой причине. А еще был справедливо раздражен. Ах да, теперь вспомнил. — Я пришел сюда, чтобы поговорить с тобой о нашествии крабов*.  
Глаза Поттера расширились.  
— Что? — закричал он. Драко нахмурился, когда краска залила щеки Поттера.  
— Крабов, — повторил он, тщательно выговаривая слово для Поттера. — Они повсюду, и это твоя вина!  
— Это _моя_ вина? — выпалил Поттер, выглядя еще более испуганным. — Но я… мы никогда… и у меня _определенно_ не…  
Драко чувствовал, как самообладание ускользает от него.  
— Поттер, о чем, черт возьми, ты там бормочешь? — рявкнул он. — Так ты берешь на себя ответственность за свою некомпетентность или нет?  
Поттер только изумленно уставился на него, широко раскрыв глаза. Он прервал зрительный контакт и неловко провел рукой по волосам.  
— Смотри. Я не знаю, как это… произошло. Но я уверен, что у мадам Помфри есть заклинание или что-то в этом роде, чтобы… ну, ты понимаешь, вывести их.  
Драко потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы проанализировать бессмыслицу Поттера. А когда понял, в чем именно, по мнению Поттера, заключалась проблема, он аж рот открыл от возмущения.  
— _Огненные крабы_ , — прошипел Драко, практически вибрируя от ярости.  
— Что?  
— Огненные крабы, тупой ты идиот! — прорычал Драко. — Те, что ты принес на первый урок с пятикурсниками! Они заполонили подземелье, потому что _ты_ забыл запереть клетку, и теперь они сжигают последние из моих простыней!  
— О, _огненные крабы_! — Глаза Поттера загорелись внезапным пониманием. Драко стиснул зубы, когда этот идиот облегченно рассмеялся. — Слава Мерлину! Знаешь, это забавно, когда ты сказал «крабы», я подумал…  
— Я понял, что ты подумал! — рявкнул Драко, не обращая внимания на румянец стыда, вспыхнувший на его щеках. — Просто _избавься_ от них. И в будущем убедись, что твои _животные_ остаются за пределами замка!  
— Не беспокойся, Малфой, — дружелюбно ответил Поттер. — Я позабочусь об этом. Кстати, хороший плащ.  
— Я… что?  
— Хороший плащ, — повторил Поттер. — Очень… чарующий. Черный — определенно твой цвет.  
Драко усмехнулся и умчался прочь, решительно игнорируя веселое прощание Поттера. Звучный свист мужчины и слабый запах травы преследовали его всю дорогу до подземелья. Это было более чем раздражающе.  
Драко глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и твердо приказал себе собраться перед первым уроком этого дня.  
А когда это не сработало, он при первой же возможности снял с Гриффиндора десять баллов.

* В оригинале используется словосочетание «crab infestation», которое можно перевести как «нашествие крабов» — смысл, который вложил Драко. А также слово «infestation» переводится как «заразиться паразитами», а «crab» — вши или что-то вроде такой живности, которая живет на корнях волос человека. И получилось в итоге то, что получилось)  
________________________________________

— Профессор?  
Драко оторвал взгляд от плана урока, который изучал. Первогодка Хаффлпаффа сделала шаг вперед, проявив несвойственную для своего факультета храбрость.  
— Мисс Эрнандес, — Драко кивнул в знак приветствия. — Вы закончили варить свое Зелье забвения?  
Как бы он ни был резок и остр со старшекурсниками, Драко взял за правило применять более мягкий подход к первокурсникам. Методы Снейпа — хотя, несомненно, эффективные — не способствовали созданию интерактивной обстановки в классе, а Драко скорее наслаждался творческими блужданиями любопытных молодых умов.  
— Я не могу, профессор, — серьезно ответила София Эрнандес.  
Драко неодобрительно фыркнул и покачал головой.  
— Такое отношение не поможет вам далеко продвинуться, юная леди, — упрекнул он. — Если у вас возникли проблемы с пропорциями, я предлагаю вам еще раз взглянуть на мои записи…  
— Что? Эм… нет, профессор, — поспешно вмешалась София. — Я имела в виду, что _не могу_ приготовить зелье.  
Драко поднял бровь.  
— И почему же это?  
— Ну, в моем котле сидит маленький голубой человечек, и я не хочу его топить. Но он не хочет выходить и…  
— В вашем _чем_ сидит _что_? — рявкнул Драко.  
Несколько студентов отвлеклись от варки зелья и уставились на него. Драко неловко откашлялся и снова повернулся к девчушке.  
— Мисс Эрнандес, — выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Вернитесь на свое место и сейчас же покажите мне котел.  
Если это было то, о чем он думал…  
Взгляд Драко вспыхнул, когда он заглянул в чуть заржавелый котел.  
Корнуэльская Пикси оскалила на него острые зубы, жужжа, как разъяренная стрекоза. Ее нога застряла в слякоти из остатков зелья, что объясняло ее совершенно нежеланное присутствие в котле. Драко медленно выдохнул и потер виски.  
Когда он выпутается из этой ситуации, Поттер будет мертв.  
— Вау! Что вы собираетесь делать, профессор?  
Драко чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, увидев, что весь класс собрался вокруг него, с любопытством заглядывая в котел.  
— Вернитесь на свои места! — рявкнул он.  
Естественно, его проигнорировали.  
— Это опасно, сэр? — прощебетал другой студент.  
Драко вздохнул и ущипнул себя за переносицу.  
— Корнуэльские Пикси известны своим озорством, мистер Уильямс, — сухо ответил он. — Не говоря уже о том, что они склонны к укусам. Я ожидаю, что вы все будете иметь возможность изучить их более внимательно на втором курсе на уроке ухода за магическими существами, с которого она, _несомненно_ , и сбежала.  
Честно говоря, было похоже, что Поттер пытался _разрушить_ его жизнь.  
— Злюка! — воскликнул Джереми Уильямс, подходя поближе. Пикси зарычала и погрозила ему крошечным кулачком.  
Драко зашел в тупик, он точно уверен в этом.  
— Конечно, — протянул он, — нет никаких причин, почему бы вам не получить некоторый опыт из первых рук прямо сейчас. Любой, кто не возобновит свою работу над зельем в течение _следующих десяти секунд_ , автоматически вызовется не только извлечь Пикси и вернуть ее профессору Поттеру, но и представить двенадцатидюймовое эссе об использовании пыли Пикси в приготовлении зелий и питья…  
Класс разбежался в рекордные четыре секунды.  
Драко ухмыльнулся и снова повернулся к котлу. Его на мгновение появившееся хорошее настроение тут же испарилось, когда он понял, какие проблемы вызвал новый подопечный Поттера. Он мысленно прикинул возможные варианты. Вряд ли это входило в его обязанности. У него не было абсолютно никаких причин беспокоиться об этом. На самом деле, все, что ему нужно было сделать, это избавиться от несчастного маленького зверька. Наверняка ведь было зелье от вредителей или что-то другое, что он мог бы сварить…  
— Профессор? — Эрнандес уставилась на него огромными встревоженными глазами. — Вы… вы ведь не сделаете ей больно, правда?  
Класс снова оторвался от работы, чтобы посмотреть на него, и теперь все выглядели довольно взволнованными.  
Проклятые хаффлпаффцы!  
Драко недовольно нахмурился. А вот класс слизеринцев никогда бы не осмелился усомниться в его методах. И все же, если кто-то из этих маленьких негодяев станет жаловаться МакГонагалл о том, как злой, бессердечный профессор Малфой спустил невинную Пикси в унитаз… Драко содрогнулся при мысли о том, чтобы вызвать гнев директрисы.  
— Конечно, нет, — проворчал он. — Я просто выну ее из котла и верну Потте.… профессору Поттеру.  
Ученики не выглядели особенно успокоенными.  
— В безопасности, — добавил Драко сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Это подействовало. Последовал коллективный вздох облегчения, и студенты вернулись к своим зельям без дальнейших протестов.  
Драко что-то проворчал себе под нос, закатывая рукава.

________________________________________

Короткая прогулка до хижины Поттера понравилась Пикси не больше, чем Драко.  
— Черт!  
Он резко выругался, когда крошечные, острые как бритва клыки снова вцепились в его большой палец. Ему потребовалось добрых полторы минуты, чтобы стряхнуть с себя Пикси. Она сердито стрекотала и безрезультатно размахивала своими маленькими кулачками, когда Драко зажал ее крылья между пальцами и вытянул руку.  
— Ой, да заткнись ты, — проворчал он, продолжая свой путь к дому Поттера.  
Человек, о котором шла речь, снова был снаружи, весело насвистывая какой-то мотивчик и втыкая совок во влажную землю. И снова Поттер безо всякой видимой на то причины пачкал свою одежду. Мерлин, он выглядел ужасно. Поттер отбросил мантию в пользу слишком тесной футболки. Его руки были испачканы грязью. Загорелые, подтянутые руки с заметными напряженными сухими мышцами…  
Драко на мгновение заколебался, затем расправил плечи и подошел. Он молча кипел от злости, ожидая, пока Поттер обратит на него внимание.  
— О! — Поттер удивленно моргнул, подняв глаза и заметив Драко. Его ресницы затрепетали, и солнце осветило его зеленые глаза, превратив их в яркий изумруд. — Ты меня удивил, — сказал Поттер с кривой усмешкой. — Что привело тебя сюда, Малфой?  
Драко почти забыл о своих мыслях, на мгновение застигнутый врасплох завораживающим оттенком его глаз. Поттер нахмурился и встал.  
— Малфой, ты в порядке?  
Драко резко вернулся к реальности. Взволнованный и застигнутый врасплох неуправляемыми размышлениями, он почти забыл, зачем вообще сюда сорвался.  
— Я… я был… то есть…  
Взгляд Поттера метнулся вниз, глаза расширились, когда он заметил надутую Пикси.  
— Это одна из моих Корнуэльских Пикси?  
Пикси подтвердила это воинственным шипением. Драко воспользовался возможностью исправиться и изобразил на лице самое неодобрительное выражение, на которое был способен.  
— Сколько еще раз мы должны говорить об этом, Поттер? — потребовал он. — Почему ты не можешь держать своих животных в классе под контролем?  
Поттер смущенно улыбнулся.  
— Ты же знаешь, _какие_ Пикси, — сказал он лишь слегка извиняющимся тоном. — Помнишь второй курс? Тот единственный урок с Локхартом?  
О, Мерлин, как будто он когда-нибудь забудет. Драко до сих пор смутно помнил, как Лонгботтом болтался на люстре, а Локхарт блеял, призывая всех к спокойствию, пока они боролись за свои жизни и достоинство. Невольно он поймал себя на том, что губы подрагивают от воспоминаний.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что твои занятия не такие насыщенные, — протянул он.  
Поттер усмехнулся и пожал плечами.  
— Ну, если я хочу составить конкуренцию всеми любимому преподавателю, то мне придется повысить ставки, — сказал он с дразнящей улыбкой.  
Любимому преподавателю?  
— Кому это?  
Поттер моргнул.  
— Тебе, конечно, — ответил он таким тоном, словно это было очевидно.  
— Мне? — недоверчиво повторил Драко. — Я уверен, ты ошибаешься.  
Не было никакого шанса, чтобы он был чьим-либо любимым преподавателем. Он был резок и непреклонен, раздавал самые трудные задания и требовал совершенства в каждом зелье.  
А еще — плащ.  
— Ученики боятся меня, — возразил Драко.  
— Я слышал совсем другое, — возразил Поттер. — Младшие обожают тебя. Видимо, ты единственный преподаватель, который дает баллы студентам за вопросы.  
Драко нахмурился. Разве не все так делают? Какой смысл учить, если не поощрять любопытство?  
— Ну, такое может случиться тут и там. Но я тебя уверяю…  
— И кое-кто из пятикурсников сказал мне, что ты обучаешь их практически индивидуально вместо того, чтобы всех вместе заставить изучать Лечебные зелья, — продолжил Поттер, выглядя довольно впечатленным. — Это удивительно, ты действительно все делаешь для детей.  
Драко неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. В то время такие занятия казались ему разумной идеей — он едва ли хотел, чтобы в его классе были отстающие, а если маленькие тупицы не справятся со своими СОВ, ему снова придется иметь с ними дело в следующем году. Его мотивы были несомненно эгоистичны. Он, конечно же, не ожидал, что их примут за _великодушие_. Драко стиснул зубы.  
Неужели эти идиотские дети _ничего_ не могут делать правильно?  
— Мы отклонились от темы, — твердо заявил он. — Я устал повторять, Поттер. Держи своих существ вне замка, где им самое место. Следующее животное, которое вторгнется в мой класс или комнату, _окажется_ в гостиной Гриффиндора при загадочных обстоятельствах.  
Поттер, казалось, ничуть не испугался угрозы. Его глаза весело блеснули.  
— Кстати о Гриффиндоре, разве не ты наградил баллами мой старый факультет на этой неделе?  
Драко нахмурился от резкой смены темы разговора.  
— Одна из третьекурсниц приготовила зелье с первого раза. Было бы неразумно не вознаградить ее за усердие.  
— А за неделю до этого разве не ты наградил другого студента за то, что тот заменил традиционные ингредиенты в Лунном Напитке?  
У Драко кончалось терпение.  
— Мальчик удачно заменил ягоды омелы на водоросли — это был творческий подход к решению задач. Конечно же, он получил за это очки! К чему ты клонишь, Поттер?  
Поттер пожал плечами.  
— Я просто говорю, что это слишком много очков для одного факультета. Может быть, Гриффиндор, наконец, расцвел на тебя.  
Драко задохнулся бы от негодования, если бы не потерял дар речи. Какая наглость! Возможно, он протащит Гриндилоу в гостиную Гриффиндора! Это бы научило Поттера не делать такие возмутительные предположения!  
Но в итоге он решил ответить с достоинством. В конце концов, он уже взрослый, и заколдовывать коллегу — какими бы невыносимым он ни был — наверняка не одобряется.  
— Доброго вечера, Поттер, — ледяным тоном произнес Драко, прежде чем развернуться и уйти.  
— Хорошей дороги, Малфой! Плащ выглядит еще лучше сзади!  
Драко проглотил поток проклятий и ускорил шаг.  
Только на полпути к замку он осознал, что все еще держит в руках несчастную пикси.

________________________________________

Следующие несколько дней прошли довольно мирно и без происшествий. Поттер проводил большую часть времени вне Хогвартса, устраивая «нечто» для студентов.  
Чаще всего Драко видел его во время завтрака в Большом зале.  
Впрочем, ему было все равно. И он определенно не ждал этого с нетерпением, учитывая раздражающую моду Поттера занимать все пространство в комнате, как только входит туда. Честно, этот человек всегда был таким… _оптимистичным_. Он всегда улыбался и смеялся, непринужденно беседовал с Минервой и баловал детей забавными анекдотами и историями.  
Это было ужасно.  
По крайней мере, животные исчезли. Прошло уже две недели с последнего случая с Пикси. С тех пор Поттеру удавалось держать свой безумный зверинец снаружи, где ему и полагалось быть, и никаких сюрпризов не было.  
Драко вернулся к мирной рутине, и в одно прекрасное утро, направляясь в Большой зал, позволил себе немного расслабиться.  
Он не должен был даже допускать этого.  
 **_Му-у-у_ **.  
Драко резко остановился и моргнул.  
Это было…? Неужели он только что услышал?.. Какая нелепость. Это означало бы, что здесь была…  
— _Му-у-у_ , — безмятежное мычание, сопровождаемое хихиканьем, эхом разнеслось по коридорам.  
— Да ладно вам, ребята, это не смешно, — сквозь хихиканье проговорил знакомый голос, звучавший смиренно и смутно удивленно.  
Драко ущипнул себя за переносицу.  
Естественно.  
Как мог человек в одиночку вызвать столько хаоса? У него не было ни минуты покоя с тех пор, как тут появился Поттер, и, судя по всему, никогда больше не будет.  
Ему ничего не оставалось, как пойти туда и посмотреть, что этот идиот натворил на этот раз. Драко расправил плечи, изобразил вежливое выражение лица и вышел в коридор.  
Коричнево-белая пятнистая корова безмятежно моргала, окруженная студентами. Он повернул голову и увидел яблоко у хихикающего гриффиндорца.  
— Му-у-у, — одобрительно промычала корова и тряхнула головой. Ее сверкающие спиральные рога сужались к заостренным концам. Драко внезапно захотелось зашипеть на детей, чтобы они отошли от зверя. Эта штука была явно опасна. _С какой стати_ она оказалась в Большом зале?  
— Марианна, прекрати, — упрекнул Поттер, подходя к девочке и отводя ее на несколько шагов назад. — Какое первое правило взаимодействия с магическими существами?  
— Если ты не можешь сказать, что это за животное, не пытайся приручить его, — объявил кудрявый слизеринец.  
Поттер одобрительно кивнул.  
— Десять баллов Слизерину, — объявил он, подмигнув и ухмыльнувшись. — Итак, кто знает, что это за существо? Кто-нибудь? Как насчет Когтеврана?  
С Драко было достаточно.  
— Поттер, — рявкнул он. — Почему в Большом зале корова?  
Поттер резко обернулся, очевидно только сейчас заметив его. Его глаза загорелись, а губы изогнулись в застенчивой усмешке.  
— Ну, формально это не корова, — заметил он. — Это Двурог.  
Глаз Драко начал дергаться.  
— Отлично, — прошипел он. — Почему в Большом зале Двурог и почему он ест флаги Хаффлпаффа?  
Глаза Поттера испуганно расширились.  
— Бесси, нет! — предостерег он, схватив флаг с барсуком и пытаясь оттащить его от Двурога. — Плохая девочка!  
— Поттер! — рявкнул Драко. — Немедленно убери отсюда свое животное! Если Минерва увидит это, она оторвет нам обоим головы!  
— Я пытаюсь!  
— А что, Бесси _обязательно_ должна уйти? — спросил один из младшекурсников-гриффиндорцев. Драко тихо зарычал, когда несколько дюжин надутых губок и печальных глаз повернулись к _нему_ , как будто _он_ был неправ, желая, чтобы это зловонное существо вернулось туда, где ему было место!  
— Мисс Тренч, Двуроги — это не домашние животные, — отрезал он. — Я уверен, что _профессор_ Поттер может сказать вам, что это животное опасно. — Он замолчал и бросил испепеляющий взгляд в сторону Поттера. — Во-первых, его вообще не следовало пускать внутрь.  
— Она не выглядит очень опасной, — прокомментировал пятикурсник Гриффиндора. Верный цвету своей формы, идиотский ребенок протянул руку и ткнул существо в заднее бедро.  
— Му-у-у, — запротестовала Бесси, негодующе хлеща хвостом.  
— Стюарт! — рявкнул Драко. — Десять баллов с Гриффиндора!  
— Но, профессор…  
— Ладно, хватит, — объявил Поттер, стараясь перекричать растущее недовольство. Глаза Драко расширились от удивления. Поттер уныло покачал головой и начал уводить детей. — Профессор Малфой прав. Бесси уходит.  
Раздался неприличный шум и характерный шлепающий звук. Внезапно Двурог оказался не единственным нежеланным в Большом зале.  
Наступила полная тишина, прерываемая лишь редкими приглушенными смешками. Глаза Драко наполнились слезами, и он поднес рукав к носу, пытаясь защитить себя от худшего.  
И потерпел неудачу.  
— Прямо сейчас, — поспешно добавил Поттер. — Профессор Малфой, не могли бы вы помочь мне… э-э… проводить нашу гостью на улицу?  
Драко, который был слишком занят, стараясь не дышать носом, неохотно кивнул.  
— Я возьмусь спереди, — выдавил он.  
Бесси уставилась на него огромными карими глазами.  
— Верно, — согласился Поттер. — Я просто… э-э… выманю ее за собой…  
— Вот, профессор, — позвал кто-то. В следующую секунду Поттер уже держал в руке яблоко.  
— Превосходно! — воскликнул он. Бесси уже разворачивалась, пытаясь добраться до вкусного фрукта. Поттер похлопал ее по боку и прошел вперед. — Сорок очков факультету, который первым избавится от подарка Бесси до того, как сюда придет директриса МакГонагалл, — крикнул он все еще переговаривающейся толпе.  
— Пусть будет пятьдесят, — вставил Драко.  
Поттер ухмыльнулся ему, как будто они вместе сыграли какую-то шутку. Ну и наглость. Драко фыркнул и схватился за ближайший рог — тихонечко, конечно; последнее, что он хотел сделать, это спровоцировать корову — и начал выводить Бесси.  
— Спасибо за предложение помочь, — сказал Поттер с искренней улыбкой. — Я ценю это.  
Драко хотел было возразить, что он _не_ предлагал, что Поттер втянул его в это дело, но это показалось ему мелочным. И, честно говоря, учитывая хаос, который, казалось, следовал за Поттером повсюду, как щенок, он подозревал, что еще произойдет что-то многим хуже этого.  
— Не за что, — устало ответил он.  
Улыбка Поттера стала еще шире. У него действительно была приятная улыбка. Она зажигала его глаза, превращая их в нечто еще более красивое.  
Подождите.  
Неужели он только что признался, что Поттер красивый?  
О, Мерлин. Нехорошо. Совсем не хорошо…  
— Малфой, что случилось? — спросил Поттер. — У тебя такой вид, будто ты увидел…  
— _Кхм_.  
Драко подскочил на месте, а Поттер чуть не выронил яблоко. Бесси торжествующе замычала и схватила фрукт, с удовольствием жуя.  
Тем временем директриса МакГонагалл смерила их холодным взглядом, заставив Поттера сглотнуть и сжаться в комок. Драко сухо сглотнул и попытался сохранить стоическое выражение лица, несмотря на воспоминания о наказании.  
— Профессора, — холодно поприветствовала их Минерва. Она снова перевела взгляд на Бесси и поджала губы.  
— Директриса, — пробормотал Поттер, опустив голову. — Мы просто…  
— Это не моя вина, — инстинктивно оправдался Драко.  
— Она была здесь, когда я пришел! — поспешно добавил Поттер.  
Минерва МакГонагалл подняла глаза к небу, явно прося о какой-то божественной помощи. Когда ответа не последовало, она снова повернулась к своим бывшим ученикам.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, на этот раз это не дракон, — мягко сказала она.  
Драко покраснел, а Поттер смущенно пробормотал:  
— _Да, мэм_.  
Бесси что-то промычала.

________________________________________

Он ничуть не удивился, когда на следующий день МакГонагалл вызвала его в свой кабинет.  
— Естественно, — буркнул себе под нос Драко, когда лестница плавно скользнула на самый верхний этаж замка. — Естественно, меня уволят. Это все Поттер виноват! Он и его жалкие звери! Он здесь _меньше месяца_ …  
Несколько портретов зашептались между собой, когда Драко практически протопал к горгулье. Он подавил желание зашипеть на них.  
— Летучие шипучки, — прорычал он вместо ответа.  
Горгулья позволила ему войти без возражений. Гнев Драко угас, и тревога заняла свое место. Неужели МакГонагалл настолько разозлилась, что уволит его? Конечно, он мог бы урезонить ее. Ему действительно здесь нравилось, хотя иногда он и жаловался. Часто жаловался. Ладно, все время, но это не значит, что ему не нравилась эта работа.  
Черт, это даже стоило того, чтобы снова оказаться рядом с Поттером.  
Нет, он не мог уйти. Он наконец-то делал что-то стоящее в своей жизни, что-то, что приносило ему… наслаждение и удовольствие, если не полноценное счастье, и он не хотел отказываться от этого. Ему просто нужно урезонить директрису и показать ей, что он зрелый, опытный профессионал, который может выполнить работу, для которой его наняли.  
— Профессор Малфой, — поздоровалась Минерва со своего места. — Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Я просто…  
— Это не моя вина! — разразился Драко.  
Минерва моргнула.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Это сделал Поттер! Поттер всегда так делает! Если не Двурог, то Пикси. Если это не Пикси, то Огненные крабы! Ради Салазара, разве трудно держать несколько клеток и загонов запертыми? Это не древние руны!  
Минерва вздохнула и сняла очки.  
— Драко, это не то…  
— Я пытался исправить ситуацию! Хотя даже не хотел! Поттер заставил меня!  
— Драко, пожалуйста, послушай. Я только…  
— …повсюду! Мне надоело, _до смерти надоело_ , что его звери беснуются повсюду в этом замке! Я имею дело с шестикурсниками, разве этого недостаточно? А _запах_ , Салазар, спаси нас!  
— Драко, пожалуйста, просто…  
— А как получилось, что Поттер так просто допустил это? Не моя вина, что его Двурог осквернил это учебное заведение! Почему _он_ не получит…  
— Профессор Малфой! — рявкнула МакГонагалл. Из ее волшебной палочки посыпались искры, а глаза сузились до щелочек. — _Сядьте_.  
Драко сел.  
— Все, выговорились? — едко спросила Минерва.  
Драко нахмурился и чуть соскользнул вниз по сидению кресла.  
— Превосходно, — продолжила она. — Я уверена, что у вас есть, что рассказать о профессоре Поттере и его… неортодоксальном подходе к уходу за волшебными существами, но я позвала вас сюда не по этому.  
— Не по этому? — выпалил Драко. Значит, его не уволят?  
— Вообще речь идет об экскурсии для третьекурсников.  
— Оу. — Какое это имеет отношение к нему?  
— Профессор Поттер все организует, и вы оба будете сопровождать студентов.  
Драко подскочил со своего места и уставился на нее.  
— Вы только что сказали, что дело не в Поттере!  
— Я этого не говорила. Я сказала, что дело не в его занятиях. И это не так. Речь идет об экскурсии. На которой вы будете присутствовать, профессор Малфой, не сомневайтесь.  
Драко смотрел на нее так долго, как только осмеливался.  
— И это мое наказание за ту историю с драконом? — потребовал он ответа. — Потому что, насколько я помню, вы уже забирали за это баллы у факультета.  
— О, не будьте смешным, — упрекнула его Минерва. — Студенты проголосовали. Неудивительно, что они выбрали двух своих любимых преподавателей.  
 _Опять_ эта фигня про любимого преподавателя?  
— Почему все в этом замке так дезинформированы? — рявкнул Драко. — Студенты не любят меня, как и следует! Я суров и непреклонен, требую неразумных уровней совершенства!  
На Минерву это не произвело никакого впечатления.  
— Конечно, — решительно ответила она. — Это моя ошибка, профессор. Но это не меняет того факта, что вы будете сопровождать студентов в этой экскурсии. Оденьтесь поудобнее и постарайтесь, _пожалуйста_ , не ссориться, не спорить, не колдовать и не вступать в конфликт с профессором Поттером.  
— Если он получит такое же предупреждение, — фыркнул Драко.  
— О, я уже говорила с Гарри. Он очень хочет провести с вами больше времени.  
— Что? — Драко удивленно моргнул. — Почему это?  
— Честно говоря, _понятия не имею_ , — ответила Минерва. Ее губы слегка дрогнули. Глаза Драко подозрительно сузились, но женщина осталась невозмутимой и непреклонной. — Это все, — объявила она, возвращаясь к своим бумагам. — Доброго дня, профессор.  
— Директриса, — угрюмо ответил Драко.  
— Ах да, Драко?  
Драко обернулся.  
— Снимите плащ, — сказала Минерва. — Некоторые из ваших студенток начинают лелеять довольно… любопытные мысли.  
— Что?! Это должно выглядеть устрашающе!  
— К сожалению, эффект получается менее «угрожающий и компетентный» и более… что за фразу использовали пятикурсники? Ах да, «Темный ангел с разгневанной бурей в глазах».  
Минерва наконец позволила себе усмехнуться, когда ее преподаватель зелий практически выбежал из кабинета с развевающимся позади плащом.  
— Честное слово, — пробормотала она, возвращаясь к своим бумагам. — Конечно, неординарная личность, но этот парень точно _не_ Северус Снейп.

________________________________________

Лес, граничащий с деревней Хогсмид, идеально подходил для экскурсии. Драко почти боялся, что они будут бродить по Запретному лесу с кучей маленьких детей. К счастью (в отличие от _некоего_ бывшего директора, который отправил первокурсников в это жалкое место для отбывания наказания), МакГонагалл была достаточно благоразумна, чтобы запретить это.  
Поэтому сейчас Драко шел со своими подопечными по хорошо протоптанной дорожке и, как ни странно, наслаждался жизнью. Несмотря на дурные предчувствия, день действительно выдался славный. Третьекурсники были возбуждены, и их смех и веселая болтовня оживляли тихий лес. Солнечный свет пробивался сквозь листву, которая трепетала под легким ветерком, от чего улыбка так и норовила растянуть губы. Впереди шел Поттер, окруженный восторженными детьми и указывающий на домики и норки существ в лесу.  
— О, очень хорошо, — внезапно воскликнул Поттер. — Все, вперед и в центр.  
Дети бросились вперед, и Драко тоже подошел к ним с некоторым любопытством.  
— Взгляните на это, — сказал Поттер, присаживаясь на корточки возле дерева и отодвигая в сторону листья и корни, чтобы все смогли хорошенько рассмотреть. Драко задумчиво хмыкнул, заметив маленькие странные узоры, нацарапанные на коре.  
— Кто знает, что это такое? — спросил Поттер.  
Один из хаффлпаффцев застенчиво поднял руку.  
— Метка Лукотруса, профессор?  
— Правильно, десять очков Хаффлпаффу, — ответил Поттер с усмешкой.  
Студент просиял, и Драко почувствовал, как неохотная улыбка тронула его губы. Каким бы раздражающим ни был Поттер, он умел обращаться с детьми. Они ловили каждое его слово. И он явно наслаждался их обществом, судя по его улыбке и тому, как сверкали глаза, когда он говорил с ними…  
Иногда было действительно трудно вспомнить, что Поттер был раздражающим, приводящим в бешенство мерзавцем.  
— …гнездо зимой, — объяснял Поттер. — Но когда приходит весна, они выбирают дерево и отмечают его как свою собственность. Отметины на этом дереве — дело рук Стражника Лукотруса. Скорее всего, он будет охранять дерево до конца своей жизни и нападет на любого, кто попытается причинить ему вред. А теперь кто может подсказать мне самый безопасный способ собирать плоды с дерева Лукотруса?  
— Принести в жертву мокриц или яйца фей.  
Слова слетели с его губ прежде, чем он успел это осознать. Драко покраснел, когда все головы на поляне повернулись в его сторону. Он был так поглощен импровизированным уроком Поттера и мягкими инструкциями, что практически забыл обо всем.  
Мерлин, как неловко…  
— Верно, — подтвердил Поттер. Его глаза весело блеснули, когда он подмигнул Драко. — Отлично сработано, профессор Малфой.  
— Профессор! — обиженно воскликнул один из слизеринцев. — Я и сам знал ответ!  
— У вас будет много шансов набрать очки для факультета, — усмехнулся Поттер. — Ладно, ребята. Давайте двигаться дальше. Тут недалеко есть Карликовые Пушистики. Помните, они находятся под угрозой исчезновения, поэтому мы _не берем_ их с собой.  
Драко улыбнулся вместе с Поттером от хора разочарованных « _о-о-о_ ». Дети умчались прочь, оставив их в облаке пыли.  
Внезапно сильная рука обхватила его запястье. Драко вздрогнул, но Гарри лишь улыбнулся и нежно сжал его ладонь.  
— Какое-то время они будут заняты ловлей Пушистиков, — тихо сказал он. — У нас есть несколько минут.  
Драко сглотнул от внезапной сухости в горле. Поттер _держал его за руку_ , и его хватка была нежной и твердой, и это посылало странные… искорки вверх и вниз по его руке.  
— Мы… мы должны следить за ними, — пробормотал он. Поттер все еще смотрел на него зелеными глазами и с мягкой улыбкой, и Мерлин, когда в последний раз кто-то смотрел на него так?  
— Мы догоним их, — ответил Поттер, потянув его за руку и уводя немного в сторону. — Но сначала я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

________________________________________

Они гуляли достаточно долго, и это был потрясающий день, даже по стандартам Драко.  
Лес создавал чудесное окружение, а Поттер вел его все дальше и дальше вглубь леса, указывая на гнезда фей, следы докси и кустики дрощащих трясучек. Все это время он крепко держал Драко за руку.  
— Где ты так много узнал о волшебных существах? — спросил Драко.  
Поттер на мгновение замолчал.  
— Тут и там, — ответил он несколько уклончиво. — Честно говоря, после войны я…  
Драко нахмурился и замолчал. Поттер провел рукой по волосам и собрался с силами.  
— Я на какое-то время уезжал, — медленно объяснил он. — Меня просто тошнило… от _всего_.  
— Например, от чего? — спросил Драко. Он вспомнил, каким был конец войны. Он ожидал увидеть гнев и ненависть, но получил лишь безразличие. Внезапно Драко Малфой стал невидимым. Никому не было дела, жив он или мертв. Это было больно, но даже он должен был признать, что заслужил это. И в конце концов он взял на себя ответственность за свою жизнь. Преподавание в Хогвартсе было лучшим, что он когда-либо делал, и он не откажется от этого ни за что на свете.  
Конечно, опыт Поттера был другим. Он был героем, живой легендой. С _такой_ стороны время после войны должно было быть лучше.  
— Как будто люди заискивают передо мной, — ответил Поттер, скривив рот от отвращения. — Поздравляли меня, просили автографы, приглашали на вечеринки и мероприятия… как будто война была чем-то, что можно было _отпраздновать_. Это было ужасно. Через некоторое время я уже не мог этого выносить. Поэтому уехал из страны.  
— Куда ты уехал? — спросил Драко. Его рука мягко сжала руку Поттера в знак сочувствия. Он никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе.  
— Не могу тебе сказать, — пробормотал Поттер.  
— Что? Почему нет?  
— Ты будешь смеяться.  
Драко закатил глаза.  
— Поттер, я обещаю, что не буду смеяться над тобой, — сердечно выдал он, демонстративно перекрестившись. — Куда ты ездил после войны?  
Поттер неловко поежился.  
— В Баловежский Лес.  
Драко нахмурился. С какой стати ему смеяться?  
— Ладно, — медленно произнес он. — И что ты там делал?  
Поттер густо покраснел.  
— Меня… выбрали для финансируемой экспедиции по поиску экзотических магических существ.  
Опять же, это не имело никакого смысла. Что во всем этом плохого?  
— Ну и что? — настаивал Драко. — Звучит превосходно…  
— Для Придиры.  
Драко замолчал. Поттер застонал и закрыл лицо руками. На мгновение вокруг них воцарилась тишина.  
— Придиры? — эхом отозвался Драко впечатляюще нейтральным голосом. — Придиры Луны Лавгуд?  
Поттер тяжело вздохнул.  
— Мне было поручено описать гнездовые повадки Пухлого Заглота, — объяснил он.  
Драко прижал ладонь ко рту.  
— Понятно, — сказал он, пряча усмешку за кашлем.  
Поттер сердито посмотрел на него.  
— Я вижу, что ты смеешься, — проворчал он.  
— Я не… не смеюсь, — выдавил Драко. — Скажи, ты тоже видел Нарглов?  
— Прекрати, — проворчал Поттер, толкнув его локтем в бок. — Я был в отчаянии, и Луна мне помогла. И отвечая на твой вопрос, нет. Но я почти уверен, что Вертлявый Толстолобик* съел все мои носки.  
Драко ничего не мог с собой поделать. На этот раз он действительно расхохотался. Это было уже слишком. Идея Поттера ловить придуманных созданий Лавгуд по всему лесу, пытаясь описать и зафиксировать их гнездовые повадки… это была картина маслом, которая останется в его сознании навсегда. Он хохотал до тех пор, пока у него не заболел бок, но даже после не перестал смеяться.  
— Ну и ну, посмотрите на это, — пробормотал Поттер. — Ты _можешь_ улыбаться.  
Драко толкнул его и выпрямился.  
— И эта экспедиция пробудила в тебе интерес к магическим существам?  
Поттер улыбнулся.  
— Вообще-то да. Пока меня грызли комары и приходилось отбиваться от Чизпурфлов, я наткнулся на кое-что еще. Глиноклок.  
— Кто?  
— Глиноклок, — эхом повторил Поттер, как будто это что-то объясняло. — Они похожи на лошадей, но гораздо меньше. Обычно живут вблизи рек. У большинства из них лохматая коричневая шерсть и раздвоенные копыта. Но тот, которого я нашел, был черным. Маленький хранитель с белой звездой на лбу. — Глаза Поттера смягчились от воспоминаний. — Глиноклоки пугливы, они часто прячутся, когда приближаются люди. Думаю, что Глиноклок был первым… существом, которое не хотело иметь со мной ничего общего. Он убежал и спрятался, как только увидел меня. Мне потребовалось больше недели и половина моего запаса еды, и только после я смог установить с ним контакт. Но когда у меня получилось… Годрик, Драко, ты даже не представляешь, что это было за чувство. То, что это маленькое существо наконец-то доверилось мне, делало все это ожидание стоящим. — Он тихо рассмеялся. — Луна так и не получила свою статью о Нарглах, но я достал ей несколько фантастических фотографий Глиноклока для ее очерка. — Поттер снова повернулся к нему, улыбка все еще играла на его губах. — Вот так я и оказался здесь.  
— Звучит неплохо, — пробормотал Драко. И это действительно было так. Гарри был окружен людьми, но он был так одинок. Невидим. И все же, затворническое магическое существо увидело в нем добро и доверилось ему. Может быть, у животных и правда была чуйка на хорошее в людях. Приятно было сознавать, что у него это получилось.  
— А что ты? — спросил Гарри. — Как ты в итоге стал учителем?  
Драко усмехнулся.  
— Вряд ли эта история похожа на твою. Коротко говоря, Минерва дала мне шанс, когда никто другой не захотел. Вот и все.  
— И все? — мягко нажал Гарри.  
— Ну, мне жаль, что у меня не было изменившей мою жизнь встречи с магическим существом, Поттер, — резко сказал Драко. — Иногда все именно так, как кажется.  
И вот это случилось. Естественно, он должен был огрызнуться. Драко мысленно вздохнул и приготовился к тому, что Поттер в гневе умчится прочь.  
— Думаю, ты ошибаешься, — мягко сказал Поттер.  
Драко нахмурился.  
— Что?  
Поттер придвинулся ближе. Так близко, что Драко мог разглядеть едва заметную щетину на его подбородке.  
— По-моему, ты умный. Интересный. Преданный и страстный. Твои ученики думают о тебе очень хорошо, и… теперь я понимаю, почему.  
— Поттер…  
— Драко, я знаю, ты мне не поверишь. Так что, может быть, позволишь показать тебе вместо слов?  
О, Мерлин! Драко уставился в эти завораживающие, ярко-зеленые глаза и только тогда осознал. Поттер собирался поцеловать его. Они собирались поцеловаться, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. О, он должен это прекратить. Это ни за что не закончится хорошо. Он и Поттер, ради всего святого!  
Но ведь _он и Поттер_.  
О Мерлин…  
— Хорошо, — прошептал Драко, закрывая глаза и наклоняясь.  
— Блестяще! — воскликнул Поттер, хватая его за руку, и потянул за собой. — Сюда, пойдем. Если побежим, все еще успеем поймать их!  
Драко вскрикнул от удивления, когда его почти поволокли в лес.

*Вертлявый Толстолобик — Dapperblimp — я зашла с этим животным в тупик, честное слово. Такого животного даже в вики-фэндоме нет, упоминаний о нем нет нигде, кроме других английских фанфиков, что примечательно. Или авторы общаются друг с другом и меняются идеями на несуществующих волшебных животных, или такое животное и правда было, но его никто и нигде не зафиксировал. Поэтому, пожалуйста, если вы знаете что-нибудь об этом Мистере Х, сообщите в комментарии или в лс.

________________________________________

— Поттер… Ау! Может, ты просто… куда мы идем?!  
— Ш-ш!  
Драко нахмурился.  
— Не шикай на меня, — рявкнул он. — Ну и наглец ты, шрамоголовый! Я же не какой-то… какой-то Двурог, которого можно просто водить за нос и подкупать яблоками! Ты…  
— Драко, тихо! Ты их спугнешь.  
— Спугну кого? — спросил Драко. — Кого ты…  
Поттер проигнорировал его и потянул вперед еще на несколько шагов. Он раздвинул кусты руками, открывая небольшую поляну прямо перед ними.  
У Драко перехватило дыхание.  
— Они каждый день приходят сюда пастись, — прошептал Поттер. — Я не думаю, что кто-нибудь знает об этом, иначе бы их здесь не было.  
Единороги не замечали их присутствия. Стадо было из шести голов, отметил Драко. Пять самок и один самец, все с блестящей белой шерстью и спиральными рогами. Даже при свете дня они сияли. Две самки игриво заржали и принялись рыть землю копытами. Самая маленькая кобылка вскинула голову и поскакала к самцу, кокетливо ржа. Он нежно ткнулся в нее носом на мгновение, прежде чем вернуться к своему безмолвному бдению.  
— Они прекрасны, — прошептал Драко, охваченный благоговейным страхом. В последний раз он видел единорога… что ж, ему не хотелось об этом думать. Но, увидев их здесь, вот _таких_ , он не смог бы толком описать это ощущение. Они были так благородны, так потрясающе величественны. Он не смел пошевелиться, боясь спугнуть их.  
— Пойдем, — мягко сказал Поттер. — Двигайся медленно.  
Глаза Драко расширились, и он отстранился.  
— Мы не можем пойти туда, — прошептал он в ответ. — Они же убегут.  
— Только если почувствуют злой умысел, — ответил Поттер с улыбкой. — Надо быть поистине ужасным человеком, чтобы спугнуть единорога.  
— Поттер, не надо…  
— Драко, пожалуйста. Я просто… хочу показать тебе, что вижу. У тебя нет причин прятаться. Ни от меня, ни от них. А теперь пойдем. Доверься мне.  
Драко обреченно вздохнул, и — снова — Поттер потянул его вперед.  
— Теперь медленно, — прошептал он, подталкивая Драко вперед. — Я прямо за тобой. Держи зрительный контакт с самцом.  
Ох, добром это не кончится.  
Драко повиновался и неохотно шагнул вперед.  
Единороги замерли. Две самки дернули ушами и тихонько заржали. Самец поднял голову и фыркнул, тревожно роя копытом землю.  
— Гарри, — встревоженно прошептал Драко. — Может, не…  
— Просто продолжай идти. Все будет хорошо, я обещаю.  
Драко сглотнул и приблизился к великолепному существу так медленно, как только мог. Вблизи самец был гораздо крупнее и безусловно защищал стадо. Он вскинул голову и заржал на самок, явно предупреждая их отступить. Его уши дернулись, когда он посмотрел на Драко со смесью любопытства и настороженности.  
Но он не отступил и даже не сделал попытки напасть.  
Чувствуя себя немного смелее, Драко двинулся вперед.  
— Привет, — пробормотал он.  
Единорог заржал, глядя на него. Он повернул голову, серебряные глаза, казалось, смотрели прямо в душу.  
Драко сглотнул и замер. Он был достаточно близко. Теперь все зависело от единорога.  
Самец сделал шаг вперед. Потом еще один. Тихонько заржал. Самки скакали на заднем плане, неуверенные и встревоженные.  
— Все в порядке, — прошептал Драко. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
Единорог фыркнул, и Драко мог поклясться, что это был веселый фырк. Он сделал еще один шаг вперед, теперь уже более смелый. Драко выдавил удивленный смешок, когда существо с любопытством обнюхало его. Он протянул руку и погладил шелковистую гриву. Единорог ответил одобрительным ржанием, которое, казалось, подбодрило остальную часть стада.  
Самки тоже подошли, все по очереди обнюхивали Драко, выискивая у него лакомства. Драко баловал их всех ласками и нежными словами, наслаждаясь их успокаивающим присутствием.  
Он не знал, как долго стоял там, окруженный чистейшими из всех волшебных существ, но единороги начали медленно отступать. Самец легонько подтолкнул мордой в локоть, а потом развернулся и ускакал галопом, пофыркивая на самок.  
Вскоре они исчезли, и единственный признак того, что они когда-либо были здесь, — следы копыт на мягкой земле.  
Драко вздрогнул, когда две руки обвились вокруг его талии. Улыбка тронула его губы, и он расслабился в объятиях Гарри.  
— Вот видишь? — прошептал Гарри ему на ухо. — Я же говорил, что они тебя увидят. Именно так, как вижу я.  
— Спасибо, — тихо ответил Драко.  
— В любое время.  
Драко вздрогнул, когда мягкие губы прошлись по его шее.  
— Гарри, — пробормотал он, слегка поерзав в объятиях. Сильные руки обхватили его за бедра, слегка поворачивая. Их губы встретились, и Драко ахнул, когда те самые искорки снова полетели вниз по его спине. Гарри улыбнулся в поцелуй и провел рукой по волосам, его губы были мягкими и нежными…  
— Профессор, вот вы где. Мы повсюду искали… ох.  
Гарри замер. Драко закрыл глаза.  
Они неловко оторвались друг от друга и оказались в окружении третьекурсников с широко раскрытыми глазами. По меньшей мере десять из студентов баюкали в ладошках Карликовых Пушистиков.  
— Вау, — вырвалось у гриффиндорца.  
— Я так и знал, — самодовольно объявил слизеринец.  
Они обменялись «Дай пять!».  
Драко откашлялся и высвободился из объятий Гарри, который смущенно улыбнулся.  
— Так, эм…  
— Мы знаем, — решительно сказал когтевранец. — Ничего не говорить директрисе МакГонагалл.  
Драко обменялся взглядом с Гарри. Оба кивнули.  
— Ладно, — покорно согласился хаффлпаффец.  
— Но мы хотим получить по сто баллов каждому факультету! — внезапно объявил слизеринец.  
— _И_ оставим себе Пушистиков, — вставил гриффиндорец.  
И снова «Дай пять!».  
Драко поднял бровь.  
— Вы получите по пять баллов, а Карликовые Пушистики останутся здесь.  
— Как насчет того, чтобы оставить хотя бы шестерых?  
— Нет.  
— По одному на факультет?  
— Продолжите в том же духе, и все будете писать эссе об использовании меха Пушистиков в Зелье Смеха, — пригрозил Драко. — А теперь отнесите этих животных на место и немедленно возвращайтесь сюда. Мы отправляемся в Хогсмид ровно через десять минут и не опоздайте, я оставлю отставших позади.  
Дети вздохнули и ушли. Драко с ухмылкой наблюдал, как они разбегаются. Он закатил глаза, когда Гарри снова поцеловал его в шею.  
— Прекрати, — упрекнул он. — Разве ты и твои животные уже не причинили мне достаточно бед?  
— Единственный известный мне способ, — хихикнул Гарри ему в шею.  
Драко закатил глаза.  
— Ты не так очарователен, как думаешь, Поттер.  
— Кто знает? Может, я превзойду себя.  
— Я очень сомневаюсь в этом, шрамоголовый.  
Сильные руки обхватили его за талию и развернули к себе. Глаза Гарри озорно блеснули, когда он прижал Драко к дереву.  
— Однажды я дождался Глиноклока, — сказал он с дерзкой усмешкой. — Я очень терпеливый человек, Малфой. И я люблю хорошую охоту. У тебя нет ни единого шанса.  
Он наклонился для поцелуя, и Драко улыбнулся.  
У него было такое чувство, что с этого момента жизнь станет намного более хаотичной. Так всегда бывало, когда рядом был Поттер. Но, великий Салазар, он с нетерпением ждал этого. 


End file.
